Jem'Hadar
De Jem'Hadar zijn een genetisch gemanipuleerd humanoïde ras uit het Gamma kwadrant. Ze zijn de militaire macht van de Dominion en één van de meest machtige strijdkrachten in het sterrenstelsel. Fysiologie Voor humanoïden hebben de Jem'Hadar een ongelooflijke snelle stofwisseling, die ze te danken hebben aan de gewijzigde genetische structuur. De Jem'Hadar worden gefokt in geboortekamers en worden tot hun geboorte in stasiskamers bewaard. Hierdoor is het Jem'Hadar ras niet ingedeeld in verschillende seksen. Een Jem'Hadar is volgroeid na drie dagen in de geboortekamer, waardoor er snel vervanging mogelijk is bij doden. Al na een dag van ontwikkeling hebben de kinderen geavanceerde taalmogelijkheden en cognitieve mogelijkheden. Volwassen Jem'Hadar hebben geen voedsel, slaap of enige vorm van ontspanning nodig (DS9: "The Abandoned" • "To the Death"). Ze beschouwen dit alles als een zwakte. De enige vorm van voeding is het ketracel-wit, hetgeen een isogenetisch enzym bevat dat onttrokken is aan hun bloedsomloop. De Stichters hebben deze beveiliging ingebouwd om de onvoorwaardelijke loyaliteit van de Jem'Hadar te waarborgen. Zonder grote hoeveelheden van deze stof beginnen hun lichamelijke systemen uit te vallen. Als eerste beginnen ze spierkrampen te vertonen. (DS9: "The Abandoned" • "Hippocratic Oath" • "To the Death") Dankzij hun genetische manipulatie en het feit dat ze specifiek als vechter opgebouwd zijn hebben ze uitstekende ogen. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") Alle Jem'Hadar hebben een ingebouwd verhulsysteem waardoor ze onzichtbaar zijn voor sensoren en het blote oog. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar" • "The Abandoned") De meeste Jem'Hadar sterven al jong in een gevecht, waardoor de leeftijd van 15 jaar een zeldzaamheid is. Slechts enkelen hebben de 20 jaar bereikt en krijgen daardoor de titel van "Geëerde Ouderen". Geen enkele Jem'Hadar heeft ooit de leeftijd van 30 jaar bereikt. (DS9: "To the Death") Door de blokkade van het Bajoran wormgat gedurende de Dominion oorlog in 2374 kon er geen versterking vanuit het Gamma kwadrant komen. De Stichters besloten dat er een nieuwe generatie van Jem'Hadar soldaten gemaakt moest worden, deze werden "Alfa’s" genoemd. De Alfa’s worden – voor een groot deel door zichzelf – gezien als superieur ten opzichte van de standaard "Gamma" Jem’Hadar, maar de introductie van de Alfa’s leidde tot veel frictie tussen beide groepen. Het belangrijkste verschil tussen beiden was dat het DNA en hun psychologische profiel specifiek ontworpen was voor gevechten in het Alfa kwadrant. De Stichters geloven dat ze hierdoor betere leiders zijn dan de Gamma’s. (DS9: "One Little Ship") Cultuur en Traditie Hoewel de Jem'Hadar de Stichters vereren als hun goden heeft de meerderheid er nog nooit een in levende lijve gezien. Sommige zijn hierdoor gaan twijfelen aan het bestaan van de Stichters. De vormverwisselaars hebben een plaats in een religie gekregen waardoor de Jem'Hadar ritueel zelfmoord plegen als ze de vormverwisselaar niet hebben kunnen beschermen. (DS9: "The Ship") De Vorta, als afgevaardigden van de Stichters, krijgen ook de loyaliteit van de Jem'Hadar – zelfs als deze loyaliteit verkeerd blijkt te zijn. Absolute gehoorzaamheid van de Jem'Hadar wordt verder gewaarborgd door de Vorta’s controle over het ketracel-wit. (DS9: "The Abandoned" • "Hippocratic Oath" • "Rocks and Shoals") De Jem'Hadar hebben een voorkeur voor het kar'takin wapen tijdens man-tot-man gevechten. (DS9: "To the Death" • "Sons and Daughters") Jem'Hadar gevechtseenheden hebben een specifieke hiërarchie. Normaal gesproken heeft een Vorta de leiding over enkele eenheden. Elke eenheid bevat een Jem'Hadar Eerste, die het commando over de andere Jem'Hadar heeft. Elke andere Jem'Hadar krijgt een nummerrang (Tweede, Derde, Vierde, enz.). Als de Eerste overlijdt neemt de Tweede zijn plaats in, en schuift de rest van de eenheid een plaatsje op in de hiërarchie. Hoewel de tweede Jem'Hadar in de lijn dezelfde taken krijgt als zijn voorganger wordt hij alleen Eerste genoemd als de Vorta commandant dit toestaat. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath" • "Rocks and Shoals") Voor elke strijd gebruikt de Eerste de volgende speech: :"Ik ben First Naam en ik ben dood. Vanaf dit moment zijn we allen dood. We gaan het gevecht in om onze levens terug te krijgen. Dit doen we graag, omdat we Jem'Hadar zijn. Onthoud: overwinning is leven. " De rest van de eenheid antwoord met: :"Overwinning is leven." (DS9: "To the Death) Een soortgelijke zin luidt: "Gehoorzaamheid brengt overwinning en overwinning is leven." (DS9: "Rocks and Shoals" • "One Little Ship") De verspreiding van het ketracel-wit is een rituele gebeurtenis, de zinnen worden uitgesproken door de Vorta en First. :"First Naam, kun je garant staan voor de loyaliteit van je mannen?" De First antwoord: :"Wij geven onze loyaliteit aan de Stichters vanaf nu tot in de dood. " De Vorta antwoord vervolgens: :"Ontvang dan deze beloning van de Stichters. Moge het je sterk houden." (DS9: "To the Death") Jem'Hadar First’s waren ook in staat om het wit onder de mannen te verdelen. Vanaf 2374 werd de rituele spreuk niet langer gebruikt, omdat ze hun loyaliteit alleen door daden tot uiting wilden laten komen. (DS9: "One Little Ship") Zie ook: *Dominion geschiedenis *Dominion filosofie Technologie De uniformen van de Jem’Hadar stellen ze in staat om door vrijwel elk insluitings veld heen te lopen. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") De energie wapens bevatten antistollingsmiddellen waardoor het slachtoffer een langzame dood sterft, indien de energie ontlading nog niet fataal is geweest. (DS9: "The Ship" • "Change of Heart") ''Zie ook: * Jem'Hadar aanvalsschip * Jem'Hadar kruiser * Jem'Hadar gevechtskruiser * Jem'Hadar gevechtsschip Karakters *Lijst van Jem'Hadar Referenties *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"The Jem'Hadar" • "The Search, Deel I" • "The Search, Deel II" • "The Abandoned" • "Hippocratic Oath" • "To the Death" • "Broken Link" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "By Inferno's Light" • "Ties of Blood and Water" • "In the Cards" • "Call to Arms" • "A Time to Stand" • "Rocks and Shoals" • "Sons and Daughters" • "Behind the Lines" • "Favor the Bold" • "Sacrifice of Angels" • "Statistical Probabilities" • "One Little Ship" • "Tears of the Prophets" • "The Siege of AR-558" • "Penumbra" • "Til Death Do Us Part" • "Strange Bedfellows" • "The Changing Face of Evil" • "When It Rains..." • "Tacking Into the Wind" • "Extreme Measures" • "The Dogs of War" • "What You Leave Behind" *Star Trek: Voyager'': ** "Flesh and Blood" (hologram) Jem'Hadar Categorie:Rassen ca:Jem’Hadar de:Jem'Hadar en:Jem'Hadar es:Jem'Hadar fr:Jem'Hadar ja:ジェムハダー pl:Jem'Hadar pt:Jem'Hadar sv:Jem'Hadar